


Something More

by genevievequinn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievequinn/pseuds/genevievequinn
Summary: There never has been, nor will there ever be, something more.





	Something More

A soft touch. A passing glance. A kind word to drive away the shame and anxiety. A friendship has grown into something more—something real, something tangible, something that is yearning to be held onto and supported. Two people, lost in translation in a world of words, two people never meant to be more than friends. Yet, the world seems to stop and stare when the two become one. The two embrace in a sense of companionship and trust, a mutual agreement that life wasn’t meant to be so rough. A mutual sense of fear, but a mutual sense of acceptance. The world may come crashing down some day, but at least the two were together. There is no way to describe the feeling of comradery between them, a deep connection created within only a short time together but giving the feeling of lifelong love and trust. There is nothing that has ever mattered more than the person before them, nothing that will ever matter more than the feeling of them.  
A shaking hand. A blush. A racing heart. The most terrifying moment in the entire world was the step forward into the unknown. A step toward the idea of a future together, a sense of passion and desire within one person that can only be quenched by the other. Never moving to fast, never taking the other for granted. There has never been a sweeter moment than to hear the other agree with the emotions eating up the person inside.  
Something more. With people before, there was always a sense that there could be something more, that there needed to be something more. But looking into their eyes, there never needs to be anything more. There never needs to be more than the faith they place in the other, the heart held within shaking hands. Something more was an endless quest for happiness, ending in the most tragic and loveless way. Something more leads to nothing but hurt. Not feeling the urge to find something more within the other was a sign of the complete sense the other offers. There is no feeling of fear, of wanting to run, of wanting to hide, because the other is there. The other will take on the world, hand in hand, until the world accepts it.  
There never has been, nor will there ever be, something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post, and I wanted to write something super fluffy and sweet. Enjoy!


End file.
